The present disclosure relates to overcoat layers useful in bias charge rollers, imaging apparatuses, and the rollers and apparatuses themselves. Among other advantages, the overcoat layers improve the lifetimes of the rollers and apparatuses while limiting streaking.
Electrostatographic and xerographic reproductions may be initiated by depositing a uniform charge on an imaging member, i.e. photoreceptor, followed by exposing the imaging member to a light image of an original document. Exposing the charged imaging member to a light image causes discharge in areas corresponding to non-image areas of the original document while the charge is maintained on image areas, creating an electrostatic latent image of the original document on the imaging member. The latent image is subsequently developed into a visible image by depositing a charged developing material, i.e. toner, onto the photoconductive surface layer, such that the developing material is attracted to the charged image areas on the imaging member. Thereafter, the developing material is transferred from the imaging member to a copy sheet or some other image support substrate to which the image may be permanently affixed for producing a reproduction of the original document. In a final step in the process, the imaging member is cleaned to remove any residual developing material therefrom, in preparation for subsequent imaging cycles.
Various devices and apparatuses have been used to create a uniform electrostatic charge or charge potential on the photoconductive surface of an imaging member before forming the latent image thereon. Charging of the imaging member may be broken down into two types: noncontact and contact charging. Traditionally, noncontact charging has been used. In this method, corona generating devices are utilized to apply a charge to the imaging member. In a typical corona generating device, a suspended electrode, or coronode, comprising a thin conductive wire is partially surrounded by a conductive shield. The device is placed in close proximity to the photoconductive surface of the imaging member. The coronade is electrically biased to a high voltage potential, causing ionization of surrounding air which results in the deposit of an electrical charge on an adjacent surface, namely the photoconductive surface of the imaging member.
Several problems have historically been associated with corona generating devices. Problems include the use of very high voltages, i.e. from 3,000 to 8,000 V, requiring the use of special insulation, inordinate maintenance of corotron wires, low charging efficiency, the need for erase lamps and lamp shields, arcing caused by non-uniformities between the coronode and the surface being charged, vibration and sagging of corona generating wires, contamination of corona wires, and, in general, inconsistent charging performance due to the effects of humidity and airborne chemical contaminants on the corona generating device.
Perhaps the most significant problem with corona generating devices is the generation of ozone and nitrogen oxides. Corona charging ionizes the air between the charging device and the imaging member and some diatomic oxygen (O2) is inevitably converted to ozone (O3). Ozone poses well-documented health and environmental hazards. Nitrogen oxides oxidize various machine components, adversely affecting the quality of the final output print produced.
A bias charge roller is a contact charger that has been developed and overcomes some of the deficiencies of corona generating devices. When used to charge an imaging member, a roller used to create a charge on another surface or substrate is commonly referred to as a bias charge roller. When used to charge an intermediate transfer member that transfers a developed image from an imaging member to a substrate member, this roller is sometimes called a bias transfer roll. Although both may differ in minor details particular to their applications, a bias transfer roll should also be considered a bias charge roller for purposes of this application.
Imaging apparatuses comprising bias charge rollers have a power supply for providing a voltage to the bias charge roller. The power supply may be a part of the bias charge roller or may be a separate component.
Bias charge rollers require their outer layer to have a resistivity within a desired range. Materials with resistivities which are too low will cause shorting and/or unacceptably high current flow to the imaging member. Materials with too high resistivities will require unacceptably high voltages. Other problems which can result if the resistivity is not within the required range include nonconformance at the contact nip and poor toner releasing properties. These adverse effects can also result in the bias charge roller having non-uniform resistivity across the length of the contact member. Other problems include resistivity that is susceptible to changes in temperature, relative humidity, and running time.
Bias charge rollers also cause wear and tear to imaging members because they physically contact the imaging member. One of the more common problems is the appearance of streaks along the process direction, i.e. the circumference, or white and dark spots associated with surface damage. These streaks may result in print defects that can shorten the lifetime of the bias charge roller, the imaging member, and the ink or toner cartridge. Streaking usually develops as a result of the degradation of the bias charge roller material and/or the buildup of debris along the process direction of the roller. Defects include scratches, abrasions, potholes, and the like.
It would be desirable to develop a bias charge roller that reduces streaking and has an increased service lifetime.